celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
X
X is a highly advanced robot created by Dr. Thomas Light with a strong sense of justice and heroism. The RPer is the 3rd RPer to have X, and is the only one to have lasted over 2 years with him. This RPer picked up X at the end of November 2008 though he switched him out in the beginning of 2013. Background Having a strong sense of justice, X joined the 17th Elite Unit of the Maverick Hunters, a group of fighters meant to stop incidents involving malfunctioning or ill-hearted Reploids. Although Maverick related incidents originally happened sparingly, X would eventually find himself in several wars after the betrayal of Sigma, the original commander of the Maverick Hunters. Sigma's initial attack consisted of corrupting several Special A-rank Maverick Hunters and staging a territorial take-over with each one in command. Sigma's only threat was Zero, the remaining SA-rank hunter and X, who was currently B-rank. X and Zero managed to recover all areas and launch on attack on Sigma's hidden fortress. Although victorious, Zero died in this assault and left X in charge of the Maverick Hunters. Six months later, a group calling themselves the Counter Hunters challenged X. X proceeded to eliminate their Mavericks and discovered their plans to revive Zero for their own purpose. The Counter Hunters created a new body but lacked Zero's control chip, the essential brain of of a robot. The important control chip was in X's possession, recovered after his death. X hunted down each Counter Hunter and steal Zero's body, eventually leading to his revival. Later on, X found Sigma, who survived their first battle with each other and was behind the entire Counter Hunter plot. X, along with Zero, defeated Sigma for the second time. Rather than returning leadership of the 17th Unit to Zero, X remained in command as Zero led the new special 0 Unit. After this, the world had a brief moment of peace thanks to the efforts of Dr. Doppler, a scientist who created the Neuro computer to monitor abnormal behavior in reploids before they went berserk. However, reploids under the influence of this computer went insane, revealing Doppler's plot for world domination. X and Zero prevented a complete disaster by shutting down every new Maverick and destroying Doppler's lab. They discovered that Doppler was a mere puppet used to spread the Maverick Virus, and that he had a secondary purpose; to create the ultimate battle body for Sigma. Although the body was powerful, X still managed to defeat Sigma and forced him into retreat through use of a vaccine. Trouble started again several years later when Sky Lagoon, a city in the sky, was sabotaged and sent crashing into the Earth. All intelligence pointed to Repliforce as the culprit, an army of Reploids whose purpose was defending the peace. However, upon request to disarm, Repliforce acted critically and attacked several cities. The Maverick Hunters responded immediately in order to limit the damage. X found himself amidst a pointless war, but had no choice besides preventing Repliforce from destroying society. Repliforce's final plot was to use a giant laser in space to attack the Earth. Arriving on the weapon, X defeated the remaining commanders of Repliforce and discovered, once more, that Sigma was behind the plot. Destroying Sigma and the weapon, X returned home. Ten years after the conclusion of the Repliforce wars, Sigma appeared again and attacked a metropolis city. X and Zero were dispatched and handled the situation readily. Unfortunately, this was to distract them from hackers breaking into the space colony Eurasia, a continent sized landmass in outer-space. In addition, Sigma's defeat caused an unprecedented spread of the Maverick Virus over the world. With only 24 hours until Eurasia's impact, the Maverick Hunters attempted to divert its course through use of a laser. Unfortunately, the barrage was ineffective, and they had to rely on a secondary defense. A space shuttle was launched at the colony in order to destroy it, with Zero piloting. The space shuttle succeeds in demolishing the majority of the colony, but its impact still caused heavy damage to the Earth. The crater it left also became flooded with a new Maverick Virus, sharing Zero's energy signature. During their investigation, X's doubt and Zero's defensive attitude came to a head, resulting in a heavy battle between the duo. Sigma, seeing his chance, attempted to destroy X straight afterward, but Zero was able to force Sigma to retreat momentarily. After recovering, X and Zero chased Sigma down and fought his new skyscraper-sized body. Losing once more, Sigma tried everything in his power to bring X and Zero down with him. Although X was miraculously saved by an unknown entity (read: Dr. Light), Zero was lost in the aftermath. Taking up his partner's saber, X continued on his duties as a Maverick Hunter, up until the end of the Elf Wars, where X sacrificed his bodily form in order to seal away the Dark Elf once and for all. Well, until Elipzo decided to be a douche and destroy his body and use it anyways, but Zero kicked his ass. Eventually, X, in cyber elf form, would save the Resistance from being brainwashed by Weil, along with all other reploids in the world via use of the Dark Elf. Unfortunately, this drained his energy enough that by the end of Zero 3, X could no longer exist in cyber elf form in the real world. Involvement X's involvement in the multiverse has been limited. At first he met a girl named Tear while tracking down an old maverick called Sting Chameleon in the Destiny Islands. Afterwords, he was found by Tails, who convinced him to join the Valorians. In joining the Valorians, X was put in charge of a small sub group of the Valorians called "Celestial Guardians" a group specializing in hunting down Mavericks and helping keep the peace in the multiverse. At this point, X met Zero from the future, who explained to him almost in full what happened after the events of Command Mission transpired, all the way from Weil's attempt to crash Ragnarock into Earth. X one day got a signal from Twilight Town that an old adversary had appeared. After a bloody showdown with said adversary, Vile, Harupuia comes in and places the final blow on Vile, taking him out for good, and rejoining up with his old Master. Eventually the two, along with Cinnamon, a nurse reploid, answered another distress signal from the ARK. A virus had been spreading there, and along with Shadow and Omega, the trio plus Cinnamon/Harupuia successfully removed the virus from the ARK, and X is now on the newly formed Lunar Flotilla, attempting to help eradicate the virus from other parts of the multiverse, mainly because he feels like he has too because of all of his experiences with the Sigma Virus. After ARK, X ,again with Shadow, cleared out Angel Island ,thanks to help from a small pink puffball named Kirby. After a crash involving a clone eggman's aircraft, X was out of commission for the final push against the infected, and to make up for it, he went into midgar to pick up upgrades so that he could help out more after the infected were eradicated. Afterwards, X was digging through old audio files, when he stumbled upon one from Axl he somehow missed a while ago- Alia was in the multiverse, but also was a hostage. Wasting no time, X formed a 3 man squad consisting of him, Harupuia, and Fefnir, and went into the outskirts of Station Square to save her. Unfortunately, on the way they encountered an odd evil numbers cruncher named Sho, and a familiar nemesis for X- Serges. Both unfortunately evaded him and the Valorian forces in Station Square, leaving X to ponder if Sigma had unfortunately showed up in the multiverse. After this series of events, X and the two Guardians went to Isle Delfino to help clean up the mess. While on patrol, X found a young woman named Isabella who seemed especially interested in how human-like he acted, and he meet two other people- one named Kira who wanted to go to earth, and as soon as X offered, he denied, and a rather odd and suspicious person named "Justin Bailey". X afterwards went to Isle Delfino with Fefnir and Harupuia, and uncovered a plot by a group of scientists to take over the island. After fighting through multitudes of Bullet and Banzai Bills (deemed by Fefnir to be cocky bastards) the separated group made it to the scientists mech. After taken it apart, with X mostly working to keep Harupuia safe, the mech's body began to glow. The mech began to absorb their energies, weakening them, until two of the other scientists returned and reversed the process, killing themselves and the main scientist in the process. After such, X quickly returned to Soleanna, to a shocking announcement- they were moving to the ARK. The meeting went downhill, however, as Tails and Shadow revealed that the Ark hide a secret- a devastating kill sat. Shockingly (to X anyways), several members instantly brought up the idea to use the laser as a main weapon- namely two relatively new members, Garrus and Shade. Needless to say, X was not amused, and got into fierce arguments with the former until he left. However, his medic friend, Bolem, cleared up Garrus' case with X, leaving him slightly happier. Unfortunately, the meeting had revealed several underlying tensions between members, and left X in a leadership position in the new Valorian Fowards, only behind Tails himself. X, again, was not happy with the leadership position, but went with this decision anyways. During the move to the ARK, X made a quick patrol on the Lunar Flotilla, and found 2 newcomers to the multiverse, Natsuki and Master Miller, alongside a bounty hunter named Mordecai. After a bit of chit chat, X set up housing for the two newcomers, and went on his way. Afterwards, Fefnir stumbled upon a familiar foe for X- Sho, and he was assaulting innocents inside Soleanna himself. Teamed up wih Cream, Kirby, Adaline, and E-123 Omega, they protected the citizens and attacked Sho with currently unknown results. During the latter stages of moving into the ARK, a mage named Lute came into Solleanna, looking for Tails. X eventually found the two of them, alongside Sonic, talking about some sort of crystals, and volunteered to help them look for a "Culex" person. Sometime during the move, X encountered Rock in Soleanna. Quickly realizing the two were both creations of Doctor Light, the two essentially became family, and Rock came to stay with the Valorians. During the last stages of the ARK move, a group known as GUN invaded the station, killing several of the Valorians. Thanks to heroics done by people such as Garrus, Phantom, and Tails, GUN was pushed off the station for good, though not without a steep price in life. Phantom helped protect the Eclipse Cannon from capture, while him, Fairy, Fefnir, and Harupuia backed up the forces on the station. Cinnamon also helped, though nearly killed herself by overexerting her weakened healing powers. Alia was also betrayed and nearly killed by a Knuckles clone, after said clone knocked out Shade. Furious, X teleported to her location and blasted the clone in the back with a charged shot. After the attack, X walked up to the severely hurt clone, told him about Cinnamon and how she nearly killed herself to help others in the station, and then promptly executed him with his buster. After the attack, X received a message from a machine called Optimus Prime that Rock's sister, Roll, was killed in a tournament. Encountering Rock afterwards, X stumbled upon him obsessively researching about her killer. Scared of the implications, X told Rock to stop, though he wouldn't bother to listen. This eventually turned into a fistfight with X trying to convince Rock to not go after Larxene by himself- not even just if it was for revenge, but because he would more than likely end up killed by her associates. Rock told him to back off, accused him of turning his back on Dr. Light by killing humans in the GUN attack, and leaving X to wonder when the hell he actually killed humans. After this, X stumbled upon Roll, alive and well, in the multiverse. After visiting her apartment, the conversation quickly turned awkward, with Roll dodging X's questions and X wondering why. Eventually, she revealed that the Doctor had a recycling date on her- something that shook X, though he wouldn't say that it did. X revealed to her that Zero was, indeed, his friend, and that if he couldn't find a cure for his madness, he would have to kill him. Roll tried to keep X's spirits up about it- but X had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't end any other way. After this, Harupuia discovered Axl, badly damaged after a fight with Zero. After staring down Zero for a bit, Harupuia flew Axl back to the ARK, where him and X talked for a little bit, X outright saying Axl would not be helping him take down Zero. After the Vehicon attack on the tower, X vanished for the time being, checking to make sure Rock was alright and helping to clean up the tower. Harupuia took his place in the pre GUN assault meeting, suggesting the use of the Eclipse Cannon to wipe out GUN's cloning facilities. While denied, Tails mentioned that he had a plan in mind for the Guardian HQ- a plan Harupuia wasn't terribly comfortable with, but he trusted Tails' judgement just about as much as anyone's. He left the meeting in silence. Powers and Capabilities X specializes in dodging, and can also copy any attack down to the T of the original. Really, your best bet of finishing him quickly is to lure him into a bed of spikes, but taking advantage of his compassion for most is another method to defeat X. X himself isn't that dangerous, but the passion in what he believes drives him more, allowing him to topple the most intimidating of opponents- namely Sigma. X also has unlimited potential- unlike other residents of the multiverse, he has always had this, not just because of the mysterious rifts. He also has allies that fight alongside him, each of them built off of a part of his robotic DNA. They were called the Guardians while working for Neo Arcadia and Copy X, but X simply refers to him as his friends. They are as follows- Harupuia: The main member of the Guardians, the 2nd in command to Copy X in Neo Arcadia, and the most like X, personality wise. Specializes in aerial combat, and uses his twin swords, tornados, and lightning to fend off opponents. If X isn't around, the next two Guardians follow Harpuia's orders. Using ice moves to drop him out of the air is your best bet. Fefnir- The brute of the group, and always loves to smash some skulls in. Specializes in brute force and his twin monster cannons. If there's something his brute force can't smash, you probably can't smash it. Enraging him or using lightning/wind moves are the best ways to take him down. Phantom- The ninja of the group. Specializes in a more traditional ninja like style (summons holograms of himself, uses kunai/shuriken, and has a small dagger.) Faithful to X to a fault, and is an extremely cunning fighter and planner. Unlike his fellow Guardians, he has no elemental weakness- your best bet is to focus on dodging his lightning fast moves, and preparing strong moves for when he does pause in attack/appears. Fairy Leviathian. The lone woman of the group. Specializes in manipulating ice and fighting underwater. Her main weapon is her harpoon. Her main weakness is fire, but she also gets bored rather easily, and doesn't always fight with all of her potential. Quotes "You...you...MAVERICK!"- X to Colonal Redips before fighting his first form in Command Mission "I made a promise to a friend I intend to keep. To someone who believed harmony between human and Reploid as possible. I trust that friend. And I trust the humans that friend trusts..." Zero talking about X to Craft while aboard Ragnarok Trivia See also * Link External links * X Capsule (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters